1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus or structure for mounting stone panels made of native rock or imitation stone or the like or a building body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As prior art examples, there is known an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification NO. SHO 53-125319 wherein prefabricated concrete boards fitted with sub-metal fixtures on the rear surface thereof are mounted on a building body fitted with main metal fixtures by connecting the sub-metal fixtures to the main metal fixtures, and another apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Specification NO. SHO 61-147825 wherein external boards fitted with metal fixtures having downward hook-shaped pieces on the rear surface thereof are mounted on a building body fitted with receiving metal fixtures having upward hook-shaped pieces by engaging the downward hook-shaped pieces with the upward hook-shaped pieces.
In the above-mentioned prior art panel mounting apparatus, since prefabricated concrete boards or external boards are directly mounted on a building body by means of metal fixtures, in case a plurality of prefabricated concrete boards or external boards are mounted on the building body, such boards have to be mounted on the building body one by one so that the mounting operation becomes very troublesome.
In particular, since stone panels are heavy and liable to be damaged, it is troublesome to handle them, and the operation of mounting stone panels on a building body one by one is very troublesome to workers.